What You Wish For
by puppyangel7
Summary: Annie makes a birthday wish that proves to be a big mistake. Can Mitchell help her get through this?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Being Human. All characters and the show belong to the brilliant Toby W and the BBC.

It was Annie's birthday and as she blew out the candles on top of her cake (that she wouldn't be able to eat) she made the stupidest wish. George, Nina and Mitchell asked her what she had wished for, but she was too embarrassed to tell them. Mitchell had poked her in the ribs and started to tickle her, insisting he would continue if she didn't spill the beans. However, after a while his tickling didn't do anything to her, after all she was a ghost. After they all finished eating their cake, except for Annie, they headed up to bed. Mitchell came down a moment later and saw Annie sitting on the couch by herself. She was watching The King's Speech.

"Mine if I join you?" he said.

"Go ahead," she said.

Mitchell sat next to Annie as she watched intently as she watched Colin Firth read rather well from a book without stuttering. Mitchell tore his eyes from the movie to watch Annie. She was beautiful, with her perfect curls, her eyes which now were a beautiful gray and a cute nose. Everything about her was perfect except for one thing: she was dead. He wanted to touch her, but more importantly he wanted her to feel.

"Mitchell, Mitchell, what's wrong," Annie said, waving her hand in front of his face and staring at him with concern.

"Oh, nothing," Mitchell said, blinking wildly. "I was just thinking."

"Duh I know, what about?"

"Ah, ah," Mitchell stuttered.

"Are you trying to act like him?" Annie asked.

"Like whom," Mitchell said.

"Like the King."

Mitchell smiled finally getting it. "Oh no, no."

They started to watch the movie again, Mitchell paying attention when his eyes gazed now at Annie. Her eyes were fluttering a lot, then she started blinking madly like every second.

"Annie," Mitchell said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Annie, are you okay?"

She didn't even look at him, just kept blinking at the TV screen. Mitchell rushed over to the TV set and turned it off.

"Annie," he yelled. "What are you seeing? Did you see something in the TV screen?"

Mitchell bent down to her level and shook her gently. "Annie."

George and Nina came rushing down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Nina asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Annie," Mitchell said, and when he turned to look at Annie, she gave him a smile. He had never her seen her smile this way before and he didn't like it. This smile was sinister and wicked, and the way her eyes looked at him with her eyebrows arched made her look purely evil.

"I'm okay," Annie said to George and Nina.

"No you aren't," Mitchell said, frowning because she was lying.

Suddenly the door of the house opened and slammed shut with a thud. They all ran to go see who had come in, but no one was there. The door opened again and shut with force. Again the door flew open and shut with a bang.

"Annie, stop it," George said.

"What? I didn't do that."

"Yes you did Annie," George said, his voice becoming high pitched. "All I want is just a peaceful repose. That's all I want," George said beginning to sob.

Nina patted him on the back. The day before had been a full moon, so he had transformed in the woods.

"Hey, sorry man," Mitchell said. "Go, I'll take care of Annie."

Nina and George headed up the stairs slowly, George's sobs dying away. When Mitchell turned toward Annie, she had her arms crossed. "I don't need to be taken care of," she said. That hurt Mitchell; he had always cared for Annie and loved to comfort her.

Mitchell walked up to her and hugged her. He cradled her in his arms, but then she started to hit him. At first her blows didn't hurt him, but as she continued they got more powerful.

"Annie, stop, stop," he said, trying to get hold of her wrists. Finally managing to get them, he stared at her, but she kept trying to wither away. She did look up at him and they stared at each other for what seemed like eons.

"Annie, stop, stop this."

Annie scanned everywhere about the house.

"Annie, look at me. Look at me damn it."

Annie looked at him, her eyes a vibrant purple.

"I will let go of you, if you promise to stop."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay, what?" Mitchell asked, still holding onto her wrists. Annie closed her eyes and opened them. Mitchell looked at her and saw the look of surprise plastered on her face. Mitchell saw and understood that she had tried to blink but it did not work.

Hesitantly she said, "I promise to stop hitting you."

"Okay," Mitchell said, smiling but the smile quickly faded when Annie hit him straight in the jaw. Her moon ring pounded him so hard; he started bleeding from his mouth.

"I don't need you or anyone," Annie whispered fiercely and she managed to blink out of the house.

Mitchell stood there, holding his jaw and swallowing the blood that was oozing out of his mouth. Standing there he thought what the hell is wrong with Annie?

Mitchell walked over to the fridge and from the freezer pulled out some ice cubes. As he nursed his wounds he just kept thinking about Annie. This was not the Annie he knew. She was never this mean, heck he didn't think she could be mean. He thought about what he was going to say to her in the morning. The truth was that he had already forgiven her, he never could really be angry with her. She didn't know it, but he cared about what she thought and how she felt. He never really felt this way about anyone before. Now he understood that he already had put Annie on a pedestal.

After the ice melted, Mitchell went up the stairs and put his ear to Annie's bedroom door. He already sensed that she wasn't in there, but he still opened the door. He saw her empty chair and closed the door.

Mitchell couldn't go to sleep. Tossing and turning he thought about how Annie had pounded at him like a boxer. He did have some bruises and he wasn't going to heal fast, because he had only been sober for a month and three days.

"I don't need you or anyone else," she had said. What had made her say such a thing? Annie was hurting and since she was, so was Mitchell. In the morning, he wanted everything to be okay. Everything would be normal again, or as normal as things could be in the pink house.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the brilliant Toby W and the BBC.

This is my first fanfic, which I promise to get done. Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Mitchell walked down the stairs having just showered, dressed, and combed his hair. He had on some cologne that he had rubbed on himself from a men's magazine. Sporting a yellow t-shirt with black jeans, he walked over to the table where Nina and George were seated having tea. When he sat down, they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mate, what happened to your face?" George asked, biting a piece of toast.

Mitchell touched his jaw, winced a little then took the tea that George offered him. He couldn't see himself in the mirror, so he couldn't see how bad he looked.

"Fell off my bed."

Nina looked at him suspiciously, spreading the beans on her toast.

"Annie!" Mitchell called.

"Annie's not here," George said.

"Something's wrong with Annie," Mitchell said. "She is not herself."

Suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise from the living room. They ran over to investigate, but everything was still intact. They looked all around for the source that produced the noise, but there was no evidence of what sounded like glass breaking.

"I guess we should talk later," George said as he and Nina headed off to work. Mitchell didn't have to go to work until later, so he sat back on the couch, thinking about Annie. As he was dozing, he felt her blink into the pink house His eyes opened slowly to catch sight of her gray cardigan as she headed into the kitchen. He got up and followed her in, not knowing what to expect. Annie sat at the table, checking her fingernails. Mitchell pulled out a seat and sat opposite from her. Mitchell stared at her, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Annie," he said, breaking the silence. He reached for her hand, but she took her hand away, so he reached for the other one which he caught.

"Annie, it's okay," he said lowly. Rubbing his hand over hers, he desperately wanted her to understand that he was not angry with her. She mumbled something but Mitchell didn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," she said, pointing to his jaw. "I'm so sorry," she said tears spilling down her face.

"It's okay," Mitchell said forcing a smile that made his jaw hurt.

"No it's not," Annie stated through a sob. "Please get back at me."

"No." Mitchell rubbed her palm with his index finger.

Annie turned her head to look at the mugs on the table. "I feel so horrible. Please hurt me in some way. Please."

"I would never want to hurt you," Mitchell replied, getting up, and bending down to Annie, still holding her hand.

"Look at me."

Annie stopped looking at the mugs and looked down at him. "I know you are sorry. I know you feel guilty, so much you can't look at me, but just forget about it okay."

Annie nodded and he stood up to hug her. She hugged him back, but it wasn't the way Annie usually hugged him.

Mitchell took the mug of tea that he still hadn't finished and led Annie into the living room. She sat on the couch, while Mitchell put in Casablanca. He sat next to Annie, who was trembling, so Mitchell put his arm around her, rubbing her arm. Moments later Annie stopped trembling.

The movie was about to start when Annie said, "I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"What?" Mitchell said, jumping off the couch.

"I can't," Annie said, crying again.

"You don't get to decide that," Mitchell cried out.

"What? Why?"

"Because I still want to be friends with you," Mitchell yelled out. "Fuck, forget it Annie, just because you did something to me doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you. I thought you understood our talk in the kitchen. That's daft that I would give up our friendship just because you hit me."

"Okay," Annie whispered.

"Stop it, just stop it, saying it's okay and then making things awkward. I've forgiven you, so why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Because it was just too easy for you," Annie replied.

"So what do you want me to do? Mitchell ran his hand through his hair. "You want me to give you the silent treatment, avoid you, and give you dirty looks every time you step into a room? What does that solve? All we will be doing is losing out on each other and make everyone around us miserable.

"I just need time," Annie said.

"Fine," Mitchell said, grabbing his sunglasses that were on top the TV set. Putting them on, he walked out of the pink house confounded.

Mitchell mopped up the puke from the floor. It had been four times today that a patient had thrown up. Just another half hour and he would be home. As he mopped, his mobile began to vibrate in his scrubs. He went into a small janitor's closet and picked it up. It was George and he began to yell, nothing coming out was coherent.

"M-Mitchell," George said his voice high-pitched. "Mitchell y-you have to get here quick."

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked worried.

"Ahhhhhhh," he heard George screamed, there was static and then there was silence.

Mitchell made up some lame excuse to his supervisor and rushed out of the hospital. When he got home, he flung the door open and looked around the house. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Annie, George, Nina." No response as he ran up the stairs.

He opened Annie's bedroom door, her seat empty. He went to his room, empty; George's room empty. Last place to look: the bathroom. He opened it to find Nina and George huddled together. Nina was shaking, while George just looked out of it.

Mitchell bent down to their level. "What happened?" Mitchell said concerned.

"She's gone mental," George screeched.

"Annie," Mitchell said lowly.

George nodded

Mitchell got up and offered his hand to George and Nina. George took his hand and beckoned Nina to get up.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked.

George and Nina walked hesitantly down the hall, their eyes searching everywhere. They held onto each other tight, and followed Mitchell into his bedroom.

They all sat on Mitchell's bed.

George adjusted his glasses before he spoke. "We were all watching TV, when the TV just turned off. Nina and I turned to look at Annie.

"Oh," she said. "You think I did that. I didn't." George paused and let out a sigh then continued.

"Then the whole place just started to shake. Nina and I yelled at Annie to stop, but she just grinned at us. She put her palm up, and Nina and I were floating almost touching the ceiling, Mitchell. I couldn't believe it, but then it got worse. Annie squeezed her hand and I could feel my whole body contort, every muscle squeezed, just everything squeezed like how you would squeeze icing onto a cake. I felt like I was going to pop."

Nina whimpered.

"It lasted like twenty seconds and then we fell to the floor and then she just blinked out of here. Then that's when I finally managed to call you and then she came back, blinked in here and the whole place got really cold and my mobile flew out of my hands. I don't even know where it is."

Mitchell heard the whole story and he was surprised, angry and really concerned. George comforted Nina, as fresh tears poured down her face. Mitchell looked at the pair and he could see the bruises on their skin.

Mitchell sighed loudly and looked fiercely at Nina and George, causing them to look back at him shocked.

"Stay here. She's back," he said firmly.

Thank you all for reading. Reviews keep me going (hint).


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the brilliant Toby Whithouse and the BBC. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Nina nestled herself in George's embrace, as Mitchell walked out.

Hesitantly Mitchell walked down the stairs not knowing what to expect. Annie was seated on the couch twiddling her thumbs. She was just like an adorable little girl, who looked up at him as if he were her father that was going to reprimand her. Her eyes were a dark violet, and Mitchell decided that he wasn't going to coddle her when he reached the bottom step.

"This time you've gone too far," Mitchell said, pointing to her. She got up as he said this and the two stood face to face. Mitchell didn't know what came over him as his eyes turned pitch black and his fangs came out. Annie's hair started to fly about as if she were at a modeling shoot. Her eyes were now an ocean blue and they stared into Mitchell's obsidian eyes. She pressed her palm to Mitchell's chest and glowered at him. He made a hissing sound as he felt his non-beating heart being squeezed. He reached out, grabbed Annie's hand and yanked it down, the pain stopping instantly.

Annie wasn't done though, she was now on top of Mitchell and again tried to deliver blows, but Mitchell had learned from before and held her wrists. He turned her over and now he was on top of her, seated on her waist. Mitchell was holding her wrists about the sides and she squirmed underneath him. She moved underneath him, moving her hips trying to be on top again, but this time Mitchell had won. Annie just kept undulating against him, stomping her Uggs boots but they were to no avail. Mitchell was sweating, but now his fangs had gone back in and his eyes were normal again. Annie rocked her hips forward and Mitchell looked down at her, as if he didn't realize what he was doing. He saw that he was straddling her and holding her hands down. Annie was still trying to squirm away but all these movements incited something in Mitchell.

"Stop it, stop it right now," Mitchell said, huskily to Annie. He wondered if she was able to detect how he felt right now. Annie's movements were exciting him more and more and he would regret what he might do to her.

He got off of her still holding her by the wrists. He wished Annie were just a kid and then he could give her a time out, but she wasn't so he led her to his bedroom. As they went up the stairs Annie struggled, trying to sit on the steps and free herself from Mitchell, but Mitchell wasn't having it. When they went into his bedroom, Annie had her face in a scowl.

The truth is Mitchell didn't know what to do with her, because he didn't know what was wrong with her. He decided on talking that could probably help.

"Mitchell, please it hurts!" Annie cried out.

Mitchell looked at his hands and they were squeezing her wrists. He backed away slowly from her and let go. She went over to his bed and sat down.

"Why did you do that to George and Nina?" Mitchell asked.

"I had to," Annie said lowly.

"What, why?"

Annie stayed quiet and started to play with her cardigan. Mitchell tugged at her cardigan.

"Why?" Mitchell repeated, trying to read Annie's eyes that were now the color of a gray cloud. Annie diverted her gaze and looked at Mitchell's fingerless gloves that were on top his nightstand.

"Please, Annie," Mitchell pleaded.

Annie bit her lip and Mitchell's gaze shifted to her lips. He had to stop himself from wanting to kiss her. What happened downstairs hadn't abated his feelings and that simple biting of the lip she did now only aroused him more.

"Anna, Anna," Mitchell said, knowing Annie didn't really like when people called her that.

"Stop it, John," Annie said. Mitchell grimaced.

"I'm not going to sleep until you tell me."

"Well neither will I."

"You don't sleep."

"Yeah, I know madness."

Mitchell looked down at Annie's moon ring then Annie did something that surprised him. She started to laugh, but the laugh was so loud it reverberated throughout the whole house, sinister and unrelenting. Mitchell's eyes widened as he saw Annie's eyes turn bright looking like a cat's eyes in the dark.

Nina and George ran into the room, Annie turned to them and hissed and then blinked out. Mitchell ran his hand through his hair, wanting to pull them out.

"We have to do something about her," George said.

"You guys better get out of here," Mitchell advised. "I can handle this."

"You don't need to tell me twice," George said, leading Nina to his bedroom. He took out a suitcase and started to take out his neatly folded shirts and placed them in. After he put everything in, he and Nina went downstairs, Mitchell following close behind. They were surprised to see Annie sitting on the couch. She turned to them slowly, Nina waved a quick goodbye and left. George gave Annie a sad look. "Goodbye, Annie," he said lowly.

"Goodbye Dog!" Annie said and turned to look at the TV screen.

Mitchell closed the door as George left and walked slowly to Annie. "Annie," he said. "Where are you?"

Annie didn't even look at him. He sat next to her and she moved away to the end of the couch.

"Leave me alone!" Annie said in a gruff voice. "Just leave me alone," she cried out.

Mitchell couldn't believe his ears and now he was fed up. He went up to his bedroom, sat on his bed and stared at the wall like a catatonic.

He was tired and didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he woke with a start. His throat was dry, so he went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. Annie hadn't made any tea for days now, so all the mugs were stored in cupboard. With his mug of water, he decided he was going to watch the telly, but as he was going to sit on the couch, he saw Annie curled up, lying on the couch in the fetal position; she didn't look comfortable at all. This was a surprise to Mitchell, because Annie never slept at all. She looked peaceful, but Mitchell couldn't help wanting her to sleep on a bed. He didn't want to wake her, and for a while he stared at her sleeping form. Setting his hands underneath her, he picked her up gently and made his way upstairs. He placed her lightly on his bed, now she looked comfortable, outstretched on his bed. Mitchell played with the idea if he should share the bed with her and decided not to. All night Mitchell thought about how he would be able to help her. Mitchell missed those halcyon days, when Annie laughed, made tea, bickered with George. He just wanted Annie back. Who could help him? Perhaps another ghost, but Gilbert was gone, and all other ghosts strayed away from vampires. Thinking over everything that happened, he finally came up with someone: Carl. If anyone knew it would be him. As Mitchell looked at Annie he thought about the phrase, you never miss the water until the well was dry.

Thank you all for reading. What did you think? I would love to hear your questions, comments, concerns and suggestions. Reviews are appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the brilliant Toby Whithouse and the BBC. Sorry for the delay that's college life for you.

The night went slow and Mitchell sat on a chair, thinking about all the things he and Annie had been through and how they would survive this too. He liked Annie ever since they had that accidental kiss. He didn't know if she knew it though. Mitchell thought he had made it pretty obvious. He got angry when anyone tried to hurt her. He remembered the fury he had felt when she ran and clung to him, when she said Tully had made the moves on her. He was also still angry with Owen, her fiancée who killed her. He thought about it, killing Owen, but knew that that would do nothing for Annie.

The sun slowly came over the horizon flooding into Mitchell's room through some broken blinds. Annie started to stir and stretched her hands, and produced a low moan that alerted Mitchell and he didn't know what to expect.

Annie woke up, stared about the room, jumped up when she saw that she was on Mitchell's bed and looked at him shyly. Mitchell let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. This was Annie.

"Mitchell, what am I doing on your bed," Annie said, covering herself more with her cardigan. Mitchell gave her a lopsided grin. This is what he lived for the little glimpses of Annie. Well not lived but you know.

"It's okay," Mitchell calmly said. "You just fell asleep that's all."

"Okay," Annie said, scratching her head, "but how did I get here?"

"Well you fell asleep on the couch, so I carried you and put you here. Didn't you dream?" Mitchell said.

"No, or I guess I don't remember," Annie said, avoiding Mitchell's gaze, finally unable to take it she blinked out.

"Annie! Annie!" Mitchell yelled, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. She actually had the kettle on and two mugs out. This was it, she was here again Mitchell thought, sitting down on the table.

When Annie finished making the tea, she sat opposite Mitchell who just kept staring at her.

"Mitchell, stop it."

"Stop what?" Mitchell sipped his tea and sighed loudly.

"You know staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you," he said now fingering his fingerless gloves.

"Whatever," she said, tapping his hand, which he caught.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mitchell asked, making circles in Annie's palm, which to Mitchell it felt like he was making circles in the snow.

Mitchell looked up at her as she pulled her hand away. "Stop that, it feels funny," she said, rubbing her palm against her cardigan.

"I guess watch a movie."

"Okay, but a short one I've got to get to work today."

Annie and Mitchell sat on the couch like old times and watched a crappy movie, but it didn't matter to Mitchell, all he cared about was _his_ Annie. He wrapped his arm around her and noticed that she didn't feel that squishy anymore, that she felt firm.

"If you want to go to sleep, you can sleep on my bed," Mitchell said, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Thanks Mitchell," Annie said, shifting so that now her head lay on his lap. In ten minutes the movie was over and she sucked her teeth.

"What a horrible movie."

"Yeah," Mitchell said, running his hand through her curls, "no wonder it didn't make it to the theaters."

Annie giggled as she got up and pouted her lips as Mitchell got ready to go to work.

"Oh, come on don't do that. I'm coming back," Mitchell nudged her on the shoulder and then left.

"So she's normal again?" George asked Mitchell in the locker room.

"Yeah mate," Mitchell said.

"Well, what did you do?"

Mitchell shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure she's back?" George asked. "I don't think Nina can handle something like that again."

"I'll come around tonight," George said, rubbing his glasses against his scrubs.

"Oh, by the way I found your mobile," Mitchell said, handing George his mobile.

"Thanks mate," George said happily.

Mitchell couldn't wait to get home to Annie. These feelings started to scare him, they weren't friendship feelings. He did want something more with her sure, but that wasn't possible. It had been a long day at work, but when Mitchell reached the pink house he felt brighter.

Mitchell put the key into the door and turned it, but the door wasn't budging. He tried again and for some reason this time the door opened.

"Annie," he called, checking the living room. The kitchen was empty. He headed into his bedroom, where he found Annie sleeping on his bed. She looked perfect laying there, her head resting on two pillows.

Mitchell was going to head out when he heard her say, "Stop it." Then she tossed. Suddenly she turned and kicked her legs. "No I don't want to," she said weakly. Mitchell came over to her and stood waiting patiently for what she was going to say next. "I'm not going to, I'm not going to," Annie repeated. Then she floated from the bed for a mere five seconds and fell back onto it.

"Annie," Mitchell cried out, causing her to open her eyes. Hot tears rolled down Annie's cheeks and Mitchell cradled her in his arms. Annie clawed at him for a while, pounded her fists at lightly. Mitchell ignored what she did to him, because he knew that somewhere in there was his sweet Annie, who now and then through the blows, gently caressed his chest.

"Annie, let's go," Mitchell said.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"I don't want to leave."

"Come on you haven't been out of the house for thirteen days."

"Oh yes I have," Annie said.

"Well you haven't gone out with me, or George and Nina."

"I said no."

How the hell was he going to get her to Carl now?

"Annie, come on," Mitchell said, extending his hand.

Annie gave him a baleful glare and was about to walk off, when Mitchell grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Annie, please," Mitchell said calmly.

Annie shrank away from his touch and now Mitchell had had enough. He took Annie from the waist and hoisted her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Annie yelled. She clawed at his back, and Mitchell laughed letting her know that his efforts were not doing anything to him. She kicked and kicked and screamed. Mitchell almost dropped her as one kick hit him in the groin. He ignored the pain as best he could and held onto her as he made his way to the car. He hoped none of the neighbors heard anything as he put Annie in the front seat.

Mitchell got into almost eight accidents on the way as he held Annie at bay. When they got to Carl's house, Annie clawed at the seats of the car as Mitchell dragged her out. Carl opened the door quickly as he saw Mitchell and Annie.

Annie threw herself on the floor and started to wail. Mitchell and Carl gave each other quizzical looks, but then Annie turned to stare at Carl, whose eyes were now bulging out in realization.

"Mitchell," Carl said, sounding frightened, which in turn frightened Mitchell. "You have not only brought Annie here, you have brought another-''

**Again thank you for reading and all reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the wonderful Toby Whithouse and the BBC. Sorry for the delay and all grammatical errors. Finally some answers! I would really like to hear your thoughts, questions and concerns.

Annie cast Carl a threatening look that caused him to stop mid-sentence. He recovered fast and then said slowly, "entity."

Mitchell bent down toward Annie and rubbed her back gently. "Come on Annie," he said, soothingly. Annie continued to sob and her whole body started to convulse. Mitchell got her to face him and she fell against him like a rag doll.

"Yes, Mitchell another entity," Carl repeated, "one so malevolent."

Mitchell stared at Carl intently. "How do I get rid of it?"

"Well," Carl said, his eyes flickering over to Annie. "Annie gave this entity a way in. It couldn't have gotten control over her unless she allowed it to."

Mitchell looked down at Annie.

"This entity wants Annie for some reason, Mitchell, and we have to find out why."

"How?"

"I've seen this only once before but the circumstances were different."

Mitchell brought up Annie to face him. He looked deep into her eyes which were now blue. "Annie, darling," he said, "come out now."

Annie trembled and said, "I, I," and then she began to gasp. After that she began to chant in Latin. Mitchell started to shake Annie.

Carl ran over some place as Mitchell tried desperately to get Annie back. Carl came back a moment later and threw something at Annie that caused her to cry out, but she stopped chanting and fell back to on the floor and then she covered her face with her hands.

"Is she okay?" Mitchell asked Carl.

"She's fine just a bit thrown off by the holy water. This gives us a moment to talk, so how long has she been like this?"

"Thirteen days," Mitchell said in a sad tone.

Carl tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling thinking deeply.

"Specifically, when did this all start?"

Mitchell thought back and said, "After Annie's birthday."

"Did you celebrate her birthday?" Carl asked.

"Yeah we did," Mitchell said. "We had asked her weeks before if she wanted to, because we wanted to and she said yes she didn't mind."

Carl started making a ticking sound like a clock. "What did you guys do?"

"You know music, games, cake," Mitchell said nonchalantly. "Of course Annie couldn't eat the cake, but she did make a wish."

As Mitchell said the last bit, Carl's eyes widened. "A wish," he repeated.

Mitchell nodded.

"And what was that wish?"

"Annie never told us," Mitchell shrugged.

Carl let out a sigh. "We have to find out what her wish was."

**Thank you for reading. Again sorry for the delay and that it's so short, but I am so busy with college. I'll write sometime next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the wonderful Toby Whithouse and the BBC. Sorry for the delay and no it's not going to be like the Exorcist lol. Finally some more answers! I would really like to hear your thoughts, questions and concerns.**

"How?" Mitchell asked, his eyebrows creasing with worry.

Carl was about to speak, when he started to float off the ground. As Carl floated, he gripped his neck, choking himself and just behind Annie was on the floor, her hand in a fist. Carl's veins on his forehead distended. Mitchell rushed over to her and knocked himself into her and yanked her hand down. Carl fell to the floor with a thump, bruise marks on his neck, and taking unnecessary breaths.

Mitchell ran over to Carl. "Forget about me," Carl said, waving Mitchell away.

"How long will it take you to heal?" Mitchell said concerned while helping Carl get up.

"Long," Carl said.

"Well where's your boyfr- lover?" Mitchell said, unsure of what term to use.

Carl shook his head gravely. "Mitchell I told him to get away. I'm not doing well. I nearly killed him," Carl said, licking his lips nervously. "Mitchell I thought I could handle this, apparently I was wrong."

Mitchell looked at Carl with worry. Carl was everything Mitchell wished he could be. Carl had refrained from blood for such a long time, but Mitchell could see the toll it had taken on his friend. He was so pale, eyes looked around like a crazy animal, licking of the lips all the time, and grinding of the teeth. Carl looked at Annie, who was on the floor, her cheek resting on the floor. He turned to look at Mitchell, who was now looking at Annie. Carl leaned in closer to Mitchell and whispered, "She's worst off than me." Carl shook his head. "You must be very careful, Mitchell."

"Well, that's why I told George and Nina to go away. Annie can't harm me."

"Oh yes she can and she knows how."

"But she would never."

"Mitchell I'm very sorry that I have to say this, but as I told you before Annie let this in. This entity could not have gotten control of her, if she didn't let it in. She was not happy, not at all."

"Yes she was," Mitchell said, remembering the Annie he used to know.

"Mitchell don't be daft, you've lived a really long time. No one can be that happy all the time in life or death."

Mitchell shook his head. "But we always talked things through."

"Well," Carl said, "she probably didn't want you to think that she was some histrionic, needy ghost."

Mitchell raked his hand through his hair and blinked to suppress the tears that were building up in his eyes.

"You said that you've seen this before?" Mitchell said lowly.

"Yeah," Carl said, "but that was a different case all together." Mitchell was going to walk over to Annie, when Carl tapped him on the shoulder. "Take this," Carl said, handing Mitchell a bottle of holy water. Mitchell looked at it cautiously. "You can take it," Carl said, observing the look on Mitchell's face. "You can take on anything when you deeply care or love someone," Carl said. Mitchell reached for it and was surprised that nothing happened to him. He put the bottle in his back pocket and went over to where Annie lay and scooped her up.

"Mitchell, be careful, please," Carl said into Mitchell's ear. Mitchell nodded.

"Carl if you need help to get away, I'll help you," Mitchell said thoughtfully.

As Mitchell was about to go, Carl gripped him by the shoulder. Mitchell turned around with Annie in his arms.

"By the way how old was Annie turning?"

"Twenty-six," Mitchell said. "Why?"

"You will have thirteen more days of this," Carl said in a sad tone.

"Then what?"

"All hell breaks loose," Carl said, looking at how Mitchell's face grew scared. "Call me if you need me."

"I sure will," Mitchell said, walking out.

Mitchell laid Annie in the back seat thankful that she was sleeping and not trying to get him into an accident. Mitchell texted George when he came to a stop, and told him everything that was going on with Annie and everything Carl had told him. Mitchell navigated the car into a parking space. Carrying Annie, he reached the pink house. He went into the pink house, headed up the stairs and laid Annie onto his bed. He rubbed Annie's back, and then patted her lower back. He was going to lie down next to her. He got ready for bed just finished putting on his pajama pants, when he turned around to find Annie staring at him. Annie began to giggle and Mitchell was unsure of what to do.

"What's so funny?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing," Annie said, looking him up and down.

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchell said, coming over and sitting down on the bed.

"You," Annie said, seductively leaning closer to Mitchell. Mitchell gulped as Annie looked at his lips with dark blue eyes. Mitchell leaned in closer as if pulled by a string and he was going to kiss her when Annie tilted her head away. Mitchell looked at Annie as she backed away and brought up her legs to hug them. Mitchell leaned in closer to see into Annie's eyes, which were now gray. He placed his hand on top of hers and she gave him a wan smile.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Mitchell."

Mitchell was overjoyed to see her again. "Annie, you have to tell me something."

Annie nodded.

"What did you wish for on your birthday?"

Annie looked confused.

"Please just answer the question."

"Mitchell it was just so stupid. I, I."Annie suddenly blinked but came back seated in front of him. She blinked in and out two more times like a light bulb that fizzles.

Mitchell wrapped his arms around her; if she was going to blink he wanted to go with her, if that was even possible. "Mitchell," she said against his chest. "I wished for-" unexpectedly Mitchell was thrown against the wall, Annie walking over to him. Mitchell looked up at her and saw that Annie was grinning down at him. Mitchell dug into his pocket, looking for the holy water, when swiftly he felt a tug on his shirt. Annie had him raised up, his feet dangling off the ground. She brought Mitchell's face closer to hers. "Listen, because I'm only going to say this once: Leave!" and she let go of him.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the wonderful Toby Whithouse and the BBC. Thank you all for reading.**

Mitchell fell to the ground, thinking _yeah right it's going to take a lot more than that to make me leave. _Annie blinked out; leaving Mitchell there to think what was her damn wish?

Mitchell woke up after dreaming about blood lots of it, dripping from the walls, seeping from the floor, falling from the ceiling. He shook his head as he sat up, trying to get rid of the bloodlust consuming his mind. As he got out of bed he felt pain. He settled into his bed again, lying on his side which didn't help much. He opened his eyes when he heard some rustling.

"Mitchell!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call him.

"What?" Mitchell calls out.

Slowly Mitchell got out of bed, and began to rub his temples hoping to get rid of the grogginess. He can't search the whole house because he aches all over. Mitchell climbs out of bed, leaving his bed sheet on the floor, bending down to pick it up would hurt too much. He takes ten minutes to get down the stairs. He makes his way to the kitchen and sees Annie, who turns around and hands him a hot mug. Gratefully he takes it and brings the cup to his mouth, but his eyes widened in shock as he swallows. The mug falls and shatters, looking like an action painting on the floor. Annie had handed him a cup of blood not a cup of tea. Mitchell's eyes shift to Annie, who flashes him a contemptuous glare with her violet eyes. Mitchell's eyes flash obsidian and he licks his lips.

**What's going on? Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reading. The reason this chapter is so short is because I'll update soon. I had a break, so I wanted to give you guys a little something. I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the wonderful Toby Whithouse and the BBC.** **All errors are my own. Thank you all for reading.**

Mitchell makes his way over to Annie with his fangs extended, he wants to hurt her so much and he doesn't know why. What she had just done was low and egregious. He had to remind himself that this was not her. He leaned in towards her, expecting her to look scared, or stand back, but what she did surprised him even more. She got closer to him and stood up to him, biting her lip and Mitchell saw that one tooth was long just like his fangs. He retracted his fangs and his eyes returned to normal, he backed away from Annie confused and he had to admit frightened. Raking his hand through his hair he walked away, grabbed his coat from the couch and headed out.

Carl nodded his head as Mitchell told him what happened at the pink house.

"And you haven't figured out her wish yet?"

Mitchell shook his head. "She was going to tell me but then she just stopped. That entity thing had taken over I guess. It won't let her tell me."

"You need to try harder Mitchell," Carl said, sitting across from Mitchell at the table.

"How?"

"When the real Annie arrives you have to make her stay longer."

"I don't know how."

"I would want to know where she got the blood," Carl said, a look of deep thought etched on his face.

Mitchell thought too, he could still see the shattered mug and the blood spread across the floor and he was thankful that George was not there because he would have had a fit.

"Mitchell, Mitchell," Carl repeated, snapping Mitchell out of his thoughts.

"Do you remember anything unusual about Annie's birthday?"

Mitchell thought back. "Yes," Mitchell said, getting up. "There was a noise. The door it had slammed. George, Nina and I went to see who had come in but there was no one there. The door then slammed by itself two more times."

"That's when the entity had come in, Mitchell. Three times makes sense everything tends to come in threes."

"Anything else Mitchell anything unusual?" Carl asked.

Mitchell sat there, trying to remember everything. "There was this morning," Mitchell said, "a voice called out my name and I said what."

Carl slammed his fist onto the table, causing Mitchell to look at him with alarm. Carl's face was furious. "Don't do that again. Never respond to an unfamiliar voice. Whenever you are alone and a voice calls out to you never respond that's how you let whatever it is in."

"So are you saying that it's going to get in me?" Mitchell asked.

"No," Carl answered quickly. "Just don't ever do that again, a word advice to you. Whenever you walk alone near trees and a voice calls your name, never answer."

"Noted," Mitchell said, "So Annie answered?" Mitchell said with questioning eyebrows.

"Yes she did," Carl said, "but it has stayed far too long. This thing wants something from her but I do not know what. Like I said before Mitchell find out her wish. Guess her wish. You after all I think know her very well."

Mitchell put a fist to his mouth and looked up at the ceiling as if the answer would fall from there.

"Another thing," Carl said, causing Mitchell to look at him. "I think Annie is trying to tempt you and you better not let her get into your head. She will try to addle you, but you have to do your best to not let her rattle you." Carl shrugged and said, "The blood. She obviously wants to tempt you."

Mitchell shook his head in understanding and Carl leaned forward across the table looking at Mitchell with a concentrated expression. He looked as if he wanted to choose his words wisely. "Mitchell," he said after a moment. "Why not just follow her advice and leave?"

Mitchell looked intensely back at Carl before saying, "I can't leave Annie, not when she needs me the most. You out of all people should know that."

Carl sank back in his chair taking in Mitchell's words. "Yeah, you're right but I made him leave before I hurt him, or worst killed him."

"So you're saying that Annie is like you. She is giving me a chance to leave before she can hurt me?"

"I can't think of anything else," Carl said slowly, "I think Annie might also do a lot worse. These entities are extremely powerful Mitchell. I fear that you may not see glimpses of Annie anymore, but if you do talk to her, tell her everything you've ever wanted to say, because you may never get another chance."

Carl's words shocked Mitchell to the core. _If I never get to see Annie again I may as well not exist._

"You said you saw this before," Mitchell said in an angry tone that he did not expect.

Carl's lips went into a thin line and he said, "Different case."

"But what happened?" Mitchell asked now slamming his own fist on the table. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the table.

Carl said, "I don't want to tell you, but I guess I should tell you. It was a young girl Mitchell, who had let an entity in, but she died," Carl said gravely.

After a moment Mitchell spoke. "But Annie can't die. So what then? Will she disappear?"

"I'm not sure," Carl said. "You're not going to leave-''

"No," Mitchell said quickly before Carl could finish.

"Don't you miss him?" Mitchell asked Carl.

"Every single day with every fiber of my existence," Carl said, "but sometimes you have to leave the things you love, or tell them to leave before you hurt them."

"And sometimes you fight," Mitchell said, "until you can't fight anymore."

Carl was about to say something but closed his mouth when he saw the tears prick his friends eyes. "Mitchell call me or come get me if you need me," Carl said.

"I saw what she did to you; I won't allow that to happen again."

Carl gave Mitchell a wan smile and said, "I may have deserved it."

Mitchell grabbed his coat off the back his chair and stood up. "Thanks for everything."

Mitchell felt ambivalent about going home, Carl's words still ringing through his ears. He had taken his life of monotony for granted, taken Annie for granted and now he had to deal with this. When he reached home, he had trouble opening the door again. Once he managed it to open he flung his keys on the sofa and went up to his bedroom. There he found Annie on his bed sleeping, so he closed the door and thought about Carl._ This was unusual, Annie sleeping a lot lately, but what could that mean?_

**Thanks for reading again. I would love to hear your thoughts about what you think Mitchell should do. Should he leave or stay with Annie? Thanks for R and R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the wonderful Toby Whithouse and the BBC.** **All errors are my own. Thank you all for reading.**

He opened the door again and quietly strode to where Annie was sleeping. She looked peaceful, not like last time when she was tossing and turning. He was about to leave when he heard her say lowly, "Mitchell."

He rushed over to her instantly and sat on the bed near her. He saw that her eyes were a chocolate brown and for that he was really thankful.

"How are you feeling?" he asked unsure of what to say.

"I'm really tired and I don't know why," she said, biting her lip. Mitchell was uncertain of what to do.

He remembered Carl's advice and asked Annie quickly. "What was that wish you made on your birthday?"

Annie sucked her teeth. "You still on about that?"

Mitchell nodded. "So what was it?"

"Oh it was so silly. You out of all people would know what I'd want. It's so simple."

Mitchell started to move his leg up and down impatiently. "Go on," he said, letting out a sigh.

Annie gave him a coy smile. "I wished to be human again." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she fell back onto the bed. Mitchell touched her arm and sat up in bed, crossing her legs Indian style.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes flickering over every inch of her.

She nodded. "I just, I feel so weird," she said, putting her hand against her forehead. Her lips started to tremble and before she could stop it tears began to roll down her face. That broke Mitchell's non-beating heart and he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently. Mitchell was anticipating Annie changing and hitting him, but she just clung to him as if never wanting to let go. In fact her fingers were playing with his chest hairs that were exposed and it felt wonderful like cold silk rubbing against him. Annie's wish was reasonable because it's what they all wanted to be: normal human beings. Mitchell thought about what Annie just told him, that she felt weird, so she must be changing. She was going to be human again and that's why this entity wanted her, because it too wanted to be human. The entity desired to be human and take Annie's form, but in order to do that it wanted to push everyone Annie was in contact with so that it could start anew. Everything seemed to make sense now, but Mitchell knew that there were times ahead. If the entity was powerful enough to get blood and tempt him there was no telling what else it was capable of.

Annie shuttered against Mitchell and he rubbed her back. "There, there," he said, patting her back and hugging her tightly. Mitchell decided that he was going to contact Carl once he got the chance.

Annie sniffled and asked lowly, "Where's George?"

Mitchell brought up Annie's face so that he could look at her. "George is going to come back in a few days," he said, "he's just spending time at Nina's, cause, cause," Mitchell said, trying to think of something. "They are testing the waters of living together… alone, just the two of them," Mitchell said abruptly sounding like George.

Annie crossed her arms in front of her. "They left because of me didn't they?"

Mitchell turned his head away and began to play with his gloves. "Don't be silly," he said, pulling on a loose thread.

Annie uncrossed her arms and put her head against Mitchell's chest. Annie played with his chest chairs again this time tracing circles in to them with her nails.

"I, I" Mitchell said, sounding hoarse. He took Annie's hand away from his chest and cleared his throat and said, "Get some rest."

"No, I'm not tired anymore, you sleep," she said, taking her hand back.

She hopped off the bed and patted it and Mitchell lay back down. Annie covered him with a blanket, tucking it up to his chin, which caused Mitchell to smile like a small boy as Annie sat a little away from him.

"Are you going to read me a story now?" he said jokingly.

Annie giggled, unbeknownst to her that Mitchell's heart rose at the sound of her laughter. He admired her wide smile and the way her eyes twinkled.

"Annie," he said, "you're so beau-'' he stopped, realizing what he was going to say.

"What?" Annie asked, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"Great," he said after awhile.

Annie simpered, and tried to hide her face, then looked shyly back at him. They stared at each other as if trying to remember every single thing about each other. Annie broke the gaze and bade Mitchell goodnight and headed off.

Mitchell woke up to feeling the blanket sliding off of him and he was startled when he saw Annie at the foot of the bed, taking the blanket off of him. She strolled around to him, her eyes in a piercing glare and Mitchell's heart sank when he noticed that they were violet. He really hated this it was like a seesaw with her.

"You've mocked me," she said angrily, pointing her finger at him. Mitchell was about to speak, when he found out that he couldn't. He swallowed and tried again, but it was to no avail. He attempted to get up, but it was as if was pasted onto the bed. He lifted his head, but it shot back down like a magnet onto a fridge, making a thump sound as it went down. He just gave Annie a confused expression. Nodding Annie said, "Yeah, by celebrating my birthday, reminding me that I'm dead and that I can't age."

Mitchell shook his head the little that he could at her words.

"Yeah, you did," she said, rubbing her sleeve against her eyes.

"You can be seen, and I can't," she yelled out. "All I'm doing is spectating, so what if you can't see yourself, I'd rather have that, than not being able to be seen by anyone."

Mitchell wanted a chance to speak, to tell her that at least she didn't have to deal with an addiction. She never killed anyone, that she was a pure soul, but his throat felt as if had a block in it.

"You can feel," she went on, "all I want is to feel, to be seen, to, to matter."

Mitchell opened his mouth, but closed it quickly in frustration. Mitchell closed his eyes understanding now that this was how the entity had entered. Annie was feeling weak and jealous and that had allowed it to enter her.

"So now you're ignoring me?" she said.

Mitchell's eyes flew open at her words and he flared his nostrils to let her know that he was angry at what she just said. Annie bent down to his level and she was going to say something when the doorbell rang. She snapped back up and Mitchell wondered who it could be. She turned to Mitchell and smiled wickedly. "That's Carl," she said. "I pretended to be you and asked him to come over." She walked over to the door and before heading out she said to Mitchell, "I'm going to make an example out of your friend." With that she closed the door and made her way downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Being Human. All characters and the world belong to the wonderful Toby Whithouse and the BBC.** **All errors are my own. Thank you all for reading.**

Annie opened the door to find Carl, looking grave and avoiding her gaze. She noticed that he was wearing his small hat and that he looked different from when she last saw him. She stood staring at him and he smiled back at her apprehensively. There was a pause before Annie realized.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude, um, come in," she invited.

Carl stepped into the pink house and looked at the living room, which was dark except for the light cast on a wall which he guessed was coming from the TV. Annie led Carl to the kitchen, and he sat down on the chair, his eyes spotting some blood stains on the floor, and that's the thing about blood, it's just hard to clean up.

"Want some tea?" Annie asked.

Carl's eyes ripped from the spot on the floor to look up at Annie, who was setting up the kettle.

"No thank you," he said, laughing nervously.

"So, what's up Carl?" Annie said, sitting across from Carl.

Mitchell could not help but think about what was going on downstairs. Was Carl okay? Was Annie? He regretted not telling Annie how he felt. What if that was the last time he would ever see her again? What had he said to her again? _You're great_, how lame. He was running scared and for what? Something that instant made him try again, but he was stuck like a sticker that's difficult to scrape off.

Carl thought about how to answer Annie's question because he had one of his own._ Where was Mitchell?_ But that would sound rude.

Annie got up before Carl answered. She opened a cupboard and moved several jars of jam and tea bags, as if looking for something.

"So you don't want to tell me what's up?" Annie asked and she swept her hand over the countertop, letting dishes and tea mugs fall. They crashed to the ground, splintering off in all directions. Mitchell's eyes widened as he heard the crash and he was alert.

Carl got up from the table, backing away. Annie still had her back to him and she spoke softly almost inaudible.

"Do you know what lived is spelled backwards?" she asked.

Carl was confused at her question.

"Say it," Annie said loudly.

"Devil," Carl said.

"That's right," Annie said, nodding her head and gritting her teeth. "To live is to be tempted by the devil every day, but not being able to live also has its temptations."

Annie turned around and Carl stumbled back at what he saw.

Mitchell wondered what was going on downstairs. He remembered telling Carl that he didn't want to get him involved, but Carl still came and all Mitchell could think about was how Carl was a true friend. If anything happened to Carl it would be his fault. Mitchell gritted his teeth and just focused on his body, but he still couldn't move. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping that Carl was going to be all right.

Carl's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Annie said pouting; only it wasn't Annie, but Dan.

Annie had transformed herself into Dan, how she had done it, Carl couldn't comprehend. He didn't see her clothes change. She was even wearing the medallion that Carl had given Dan for his birthday. Dan stepped forward.

"Don't you love me anymore? Where is the love?" and before Carl could do anything, Dan had his hand wrapped around Carl's neck. "My, my, how the tables have turned," Dan said. Dan had Carl in the air as if he weighed nothing. _It's not Dan, it's not Dan_ Carl kept thinking to himself. Dan's hand tightened around his neck, Carl's legs uselessly kicked and then he was being lowered, but when he came level to level, Annie was back. She looked Carl in the face and her eyes started to flutter. That's when Carl felt it, it was as if a giant needle pierced him somewhere in his body and it was sucking out his blood. Carl started to get pale, blood seeped from his eyes like tears, two bright red rivers of blood trailed down from his nose, his mouth gurgling as if it was mouthwash but instead it was blood. Annie was sucking blood out of him like a leech, but at the same time pumping it back in, it was painful.

"Sor," Annie gasped as she held up Carl. Carl could see the struggle Annie was going through as her eyes alternated from violet to a split second of chocolate brown. Carl understood the struggle well and he thought _poor Annie._ The room began to spin that's what Carl saw. Annie face was just a blur and he felt so light.

Mitchell could not take this anymore, lying down he remembered many of the sweet times he had with Annie. Her laughter, her tea, her bad jokes all gone. He remembered the horrible time, probably her most horrible times as a ghost, when Tully came on to her. She called out to Mitchell, ran to him and clung to him, but this time when she was feeling down she had kept it to herself. He would have been there for her, no matter how trivial or huge, because if it was important to Annie and when it came to Annie, it was pivotal to him. He focused, and she might not have known, but she was critical to him. Then he remembered the accidental kiss and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about it. For some reason he felt like touching his lips now as if it had just happened, but of course he couldn't. He remembered telling her that it felt nice; the truth was that it felt freaking awesome. He hadn't expected what people call the spark, but it was more like an explosion. He had fought the urge to cup her face and fully kiss her. If hadn't met Annie, he would be the beast he used to be. He would be Big Bad John, but living with someone so caring had rubbed off on him. She wasn't like Josie that was something different. With Annie it could be forever. "Annie, Annie, Annie," her name coursed through Mitchell's mind and that's all he wished he could say.

Annie made a shrill sound as she heard her named called out, it was deafening. She forgot all about Carl and he fell to the floor as Annie clasped her hands over her ears.

Mitchell heard a thump and he moved. He moved, he actually moved. He jumped out of bed, and then felt what were like ants all over his body, but it was just that his whole body was asleep. He waited, as the feeling abated, but then just decided to ignore it and went down the stairs. He saw Annie sitting in the corner near the fridge, her legs tucked in, with her hands clamped over her ears. He rushed to her, but then he saw Carl a few inches away on the ground. Carl's face was bloody and Mitchell yelled out.

"What did you do Annie?" he asked, as he walked over to Carl, watching where he stepped because of the broken dishes. Mitchell looked over the floor and rushed over to a knife. He cut his wrist and brought it up to Carl's mouth, like a baby Carl sucked.

Mitchell was getting weary. He looked across at Annie, who now had her hands beside her and she looked as if she was in a daze.

"Apologize, apologize," Mitchell repeated to her. Carl started to cough and pushed Mitchell's wrist away.

"I remember when I told you that a couple of decades ago," Carl said hoarsely.

"So what do we do? Tie her to a chair," Mitchell said sarcastically, he knew it was the loss of blood that was affecting him this way. "Carl, are you all right?"

Carl shook his head a little. Getting some paper towels, he drenched it with water and wiped away the caked blood from Carl's face. Carl winced as Mitchell wiped gently. When Mitchell was finished he bent down toward Annie and grabbed her by the hair. "Apologize," he said harshly. Annie didn't look scared or have any expression now at all. Her eyes were vacuous and she asked, "What?" The rage that coursed through Mitchell was like a match being lit and he tightened his grip on her curls and moved out of her view.

"For that?" he pointed at Carl.

What Annie did next surprised Mitchell and if thought he was angry before, he was furious like a mad bull now. When Annie gave him the middle finger, he never wanted to hurt her so much. He never in his whole existence wanted to hurt someone so much. He had just given Carl some of his blood, so he was weak now and she knew that.

"Mitchell don't," he heard Carl cry out.

Mitchell let go of Annie's hair and raced back to Carl, who still couldn't get up. Mitchell looked at his friend, who looked like he was still in agony, but much better than before now that he was cleaned up. Occasionally, Mitchell turned back to give Annie a cold stare and sometimes she waved, or pointed to herself. _She's just trying to push your buttons_ Mitchell kept telling himself. He was shocked when Carl gripped his wrist. Carl looked like he was going to say something, so Mitchell came closer and Carl whispered in his ear. "She's very dangerous. She can take on different forms."

Mitchell turned around quickly afraid now to have his back to her. Annie stood up and she walked toward Mitchell and Carl. She crouched down and sat next to Mitchell, who was trying to move Carl. Annie laughed at Mitchell's feeble attempts. "I got you both right where I want you."

**Thanks again for reading and happy holidays.**


End file.
